


i’m sorry

by lmaosam



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, angst only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaosam/pseuds/lmaosam
Summary: what if amir actually did kill rupert?
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	i’m sorry

amir stabbed the sword through rupert’s chest, the smaller boy let out a deep groan, falling to his knees. rupert smiled weakly up at amir,

“ hey amir..” he said weakly, his hands covered in his own blood. amir stared at him in disbelief, guilt washing over him. 

“ y-yes rupert..” he mumbled, tears filling his eyes 

“ i love you. “ he said softly before dropping dead. 

the sound of rupert’s mother screaming and amir’s father cheering him on fading into the background as amir stared at rupert’s dead body. he dropped his sword and dropped down to his knees, pulling his dead body to his chest, sobbing. 

“ no no!! you can’t leave! you can’t! i’m so sorry! i didn’t mean too! no you can’t die!! don’t you dare! i order you not to die!” he sobbed, but rupert laid there, cold, dead, limp. “ i love you so much..” amir whispered to him, choking on his sobs. 

amir felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see his father standing over him. sadness, regret and angry washed over him. he looked back at the dead body and his arms and knew, he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. 

rupert's mother ran over, pulling him away from amir, hugging his dead body, sobbing, cursing at amir, yelling things like “ you killed him! you killed my son!” words that would forever haunt amir. 

years later, rupert still haunted amir’s dreams. his last words echoed in his mind. rupert’s mother’s screams taunted him. 

he had killed his soulmate. 


End file.
